


Ride It

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grace use, Light D/s undertones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, orgasm delay (if you squint), thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: zero plot, just some good ol Gabriel smut.prompt given to me on tumblr a while back.
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader, Gabriel/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Kudos: 55
Collections: Gabriel Bingo, Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> heaven and hell bingo square: free space  
> Spn kink bingo: Thigh riding  
> Gabriel bingo: Free space

“Oh, no Sugar. You keep those right there.” Gabriel let his Grace pin your hands in place above your head, stepping closer against your nearly naked body as he pressed you back to the wall. One leg slotted between yours, grinding into your cloth-covered mound. “Naughty girls don't get to touch, y/n.  **The only way you're getting off is on my thigh.** ”

You whimpered, your head falling back to thump against the wall, your back arching as you rocked into his.... touch. His hands caressed your skin, thumbs brushing over your breasts, your nipples pressing against the fabric of your bra. He always knew just how to tease you, to get you trembling in his arms. Gabriel's eyes roamed over you, golden irises a thinning circle around lust-darkened pupils. He smirked wolfishly at you and dipped his head to press his lips to your neck, teeth scraping gently over your pulse point.

“Gabe...”

“Oh, sweetheart. Always so needy.” He sucked a mark into your throat, his tongue flicking out to soothe the sting. His breath ghosted over your skin as he nuzzled into you, his voice deep, arousal evident in his tone. “If I let your hands go, you gonna behave?”

“Ah, yes. Please, Gabriel. Let me touch you.” Your voice rang pathetically in your own ears, but you didn't care, you were already lost in the haze of your desire. “Please. I'll be good.”

Gabriel pulled back, his eyes glowing slightly, and you felt his Grace retract, your arms finally able to move away from the wall. You let them drop, your hands wrapping around Gabriel's neck, your fingers tangling in his honeyed locks as you ground yourself against his thigh. Gabriel snapped his fingers and you shivered slightly as cool air ghosted over the heated flesh of your breasts, your bra banished to whatever pocket dimension your shirt had already been Graced off to. He pressed closer, his head lowering, and you let out a moan as you felt his lips close over a nipple, your hips bucking against him as he worked it to a taut peak. His hand moved from your hip to your neglected breast and you arched into the touch, tugging tighter at his hair.

“Oh, fuck. Gabriel, please, feels so good. Fuck, touch me, please. I'm so close, baby.” You could feel your desire ramping, that coil inside winding tight. “Baby, please, shit, so close.”

“Oh, no, cupcake.” Gabriel chuckled darkly. “This is all the touching you're gonna get till you come for me. Fuck, y/n, love how desperate you get when I've got you like this. So responsive.”

Gabriel moved back up to your neck, teeth and tongue trailing their way to that magic spot behind your ear, the hand at your waist gripping tight. You ground harder against him, the heat of him surrounding you. You were so close you could taste it, could feel yourself teetering on the edge of climax.

“Gabe, mm, fuck, so close. Love the way you make me feel, baby. Shit, make me come, Gabriel, please, need to come. Fuck, ah, please.”

Gabriel must've been getting desperate himself, because while his hands busied themselves roaming over your torso and his lips worked at your throat, you suddenly felt a pressure at your clit. His Grace swirling over the bundle of nerves, your orgasm rushing ever closer.

“Shit, yes. Yes, Gabriel, fuck, right there.” You writhed under his ministrations, clutching him close to you. “Fuck, gonna come, baby, gonna...ah!”

“That's it, Sugar, let me hear all those pretty noises. Fuck, I love how loud you get for me, y/n/n. Good girl, cupcake, making up for trying to touch yourself before I said.” Gabriel worked you through your orgasm, his Grace stretching it out. “Look at you, so beautiful.”

You moaned, his name tumbling from your lips as you came down from your high, his grasp the only thing keeping you upright. Gabriel stared down at you, his Grace mercifully retreating as you caught your breath.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, Gabe, thank you, baby.” You pulled him to you, kissing him deep. “Thank you for letting me try that.”

“Mm, my pleasure, cupcake. You know I'm game for damn near anything, y/n. 'Sides, fun's just started, remember? Now, it's my turn.” Gabriel led you away from the wall, backing up to the bed. “We've got a long night ahead of us, Sugar.”


End file.
